multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orangutans99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Orangutans99 page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please read the Get Started page, then make an organism, automaton, or technological device. Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 18:28, January 29, 2012 Welcome to the wiki! Ping's not able to join so much, but I think I'll be able to help you. Are there any universe that particularly pique your interest? HolbenilordTalk 18:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I'm just another administrator of the wiki, and saw that you joined. Looking forward to seeing your edits :) Oh, and Holbenilord isn't bothered by long, descriptive posts. He specializes in them ;) The Revelation is Coming (Confront the catalyst) or {discuss the inevitable} 19:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) You never have to worry about boring me with science :P It all sounds fine to me- through what mechanism did the fissure cause extinction? What type of star does the planet orbit? What do the sapients look like? For the first task, could you make a herbivore for Yeseg? HolbenilordTalk 19:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll get started right away!Orangutans99 19:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, im yuy, im not an admin but i do have influence here, if you need anything ask me or holben. I help new users out a lot so feel free. And remember to post replies on another users talk page, or else they wont get it. Yuy168 22:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Would you kindly join chat if you can, we can reach an agreement to, TRY TO TAKE OVER OBEIDON!! MWHAHAHAHA, just kidding, I want to help you with plans for a sapient species, if you make one. Yuy168 23:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Fyi, i go to school and run on eastern time, im on chat but will be inactive for a while, so brb. Yuy168 02:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) If it fits, could you put it in one of the pre-existing ones? HolbenilordTalk 20:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, er, I'd prefer leaving the Illuminis Galaxy uncharted until my Plan gets into action. HolbenilordTalk 21:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Toothless will probably flood Ora with Verplaatsen at some point, so I'd recommend Obscura :P HolbenilordTalk 21:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok it seems we are both FINNALLY avaialable for chat, just meassage me if you arent. Yuy168 21:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) You have been inactive on chat for a loooooooong time. Yuy168 22:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat? we can get that story cranking out, i will begin. I almost feel bad For the krigvolk, There fleet of a thousand versus the legions of the overwatch Yuy168 02:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Of course HolbenilordTalk 11:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC)